True Untrue
by Min Zucker
Summary: Jimin rela membuat dirinya terlihat buruk jika itu untuk Yoongi, jadi Jimin akan melakukan apapun asal Yoongi-nya baik baik saja. MinYoon fanfiction. seme!Jimin uke!Yoongi. romance with lil-bit hurt/comfort. format!flashfic
1. chapter 1

_©crownacre, 2015_

 **TRUE UNTRUE  
** _ **Jimin rela membuat dirinya terlihat buruk jika itu untuk Yoongi**_

 _MinYoon Fanfiction_

 _romance, hurt/comfort | T Rated | format!flashfic_

 _ **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**_

Sejujurnya, Jimin juga tidak ingin membuat air mata itu menetes jatuh dari mata Yoongi, membiarkan suara isakan itu lolos dan mengiris seluruh isi hatinya dan membuatnya harus menderita dengan hati berdarah karena suara memilukan. Tapi sayangnya dirinya tidak sekuat itu untuk membuat sosok putih dengan rambut _mint_ -nya yang indah jadi lebih tenang, karena tiap sentuhannya justru membuar air mata darinya makin banyak. Ia merutuki kekuatannya yang tidak seberapa.

"Bukan salahmu, _hyung_ ," Jimin menggumam lirih, mencoba memberi sedikit kekuatan lewat kalimatnya. Ia harap ia bisa memberi sesuatu yang lebih berarti daripada sekedar tatapan tak berharga.

Yoongi yang terduduk di sisi kasur dan masih sibuk terisak pun menggeleng, "Tidak, Jimin-ah. Ini semua salahku."

.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan panas mereka, meninggalkan suhu tinggi di kamar bahkan membuat beberapa tetes keringat membasahi kulit. Tidak—tidak hanya keringat, cairan kenikmatan pun tidak kalah dengan keringat, membuat rasa lengket dan basah ikut membalut kulit. Semua terasa menyenangkan, bahkan masih teringat di otak Jimin suara nyaring Yoongi saat berada di bawahnya atau cakaran ringan pada bahunya yang merupakan tanda kenikmatan. Wajah indah Yoongi dengan keringat menetes dari dahinya membuat Jimin gila, rasanya senyumnya tidak bisa berhenti mengembang tiap mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Yoongi masih terpejam, mengatur pernapasan dan mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin setelah seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis. Kegiatannya hari ini bersama Jimin terasa lebih melelahkan, tenaganya terkuras habis untuk menjerit dan mencakar.

"Kau indah sekali," Jimin bersuara lirih, membisikkan kalimat itu tepat pada telinga Yoongi dan membuat yang ada di tengkuhannya setengah merinding. Karena bagi Jimin, Yoongi adalah yang terindah dalam apapun, bahkan saat tubuh itu terlihat kotor karena keringat dan mata sayunya makin turun dengan wajah berantakan.

Yang dipuji mendesis lirih, ia memberi senyuman tipis pada sosok Jimin dan mengangguk kecil setelah itu. Ia tidak menjawab, rasanya tenggorokannya sakit, pita suaranya bekerja terlalu keras hari ini, jadi ia mencoba menahan beberapa gesekan tidak penting daripada membuat tubuhnya makin tersiksa. Yoongi iri pada Jimin, merasa pekerjaan menumbuk dan menyentak jauh lebih sederhana daripada dirinya yang harus berteriak tiap waktu karena kenikmatan yang memabukkan dan membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk sekedar diam. Apa itu karena kontrol dirinya yang buruk, atau memang pekerjaannya berat?

"Biar aku buatkan kau coklat hangat," Jimin mencoba beranjak, menarik keluar dirinya dari tubuh Yoongi dan memisahkan tautan. Tidak rela dan jadi terasa hampa, tapi Yoongi-nya butuh sesuatu untuk membuat kondisinya lebih baik. Dan kecintaan Yoongi pada coklat asli adalah penyelesaian untuk semua rasa lelah yang tergambar pada tubuh kekasihnya. Ia berdiri, meninggalkan satu kecupan ringan pada kening Yoongi sebelum akhirnya pergi ke dapur. Tidak lupa meninggalkan pesan singkat untuk Yoongi, "tunggu sebentar."

Jimin kembali dengan dua cup coklat hangat _plus_ _marshmallow_ di dalam minuman itu. Yoongi yang sudah bersandar pada sandaran kasur tersenyum sumringah sampai matanya menghilang setelah melihat apa yang Jimin bawa, itu sungguhan hal yang selalu ia suka sampai sumsum tulang belakangnya ikut menjerit senang tiap melihatnya. Jimin yang terbaik untuk membuatnya bahagia.

"Terima kasih," Yoongi bersuara lirih dengan getaran yang rasanya menganggu saat menerima cupnya. Ia menyeruput coklat itu dengan riang, membiarkan rasa hangat menjalar dengan baik sekalian membasahi kerongkongannya. Semua bagian lehernya yang terasa kering, juga pita suaranya yang seperti kehabisan bahan bakar, kini terasa membaik. Lehernya jadi lebih nyaman setelah setengah dari coklat hangat itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Yoongi mencoba meraih _marshmallow_ yang sisi sisinya membentuk seperti bingkai kabur karena setengah meleleh di dalam suhu tinggi coklatnya, mengigitnya kecil dan membiarkan lelehan coklat keluar dari _marshmallow_ itu. Yoongi hampir meloncat senang karena terlalu bahagia bisa merasakan yang seenak ini dalam mulutnya, tapi ia tidak punya cukup tenaga—bahkan bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit karena kegiatan menyenangkannya dengan Jimin beberapa saat lalu.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, bahkan rasanya Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan menimpa hubungan mereka jika sudah seperti ini. Yoongi adalah bagian dari napasnya, orang yang akan selalu menjadi alasannya untuk berani mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum cerah tiap pagi hari. Jimin terlalu jatuh cinta pada Yoongi sampai rasanya bisa gila, beruntung Yoongi mau menangkap dirinya dan membiarkan Jimin berada dalam lingkaran kehidupan sederhana yang Yoongi miliki. Hubungan mereka selalu berjalan manis, sampai rasanya tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk berpisah.

Sampai setelah mereka semua mandi dan membuat tubuh menjadi bersih dan harum, bunyi pesan masuk mengusik kegiatan menyenangkan mereka. Terpaksa Yoongi yang sudah memeluk erat tubuh Jimin itu melepaskan pelukan dan mengambil ponselnya—karena suara itu berasal dari ponselnya di meja nakas. Jimin menunggu, menggerutu kecil pada orang yang sudah mengusik _cuddle_ mereka di malam yang menyenangkan begini. Tapi saat menyadari raut wajah malas Yoongi berubah menjadi terkejut, Jimin jadi sama terkejutnya. Apa pesan yang Yoongi dapat sampai ia bisa membuat mata kecil itu melebar tidak percaya?

"Ji-Jimin-ah," suara khas orang kesusahan bernapas itu lolos dari bibir Yoongi, Jimin sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa suaranya sebergetar itu. Tapi begitu Jimin menoleh dan mendapati tetesan air mata membasahi wajah Yoongi, Jimin bersumpah ia ingin berteriak pada orang yang mengirimi Yoongi pesan. "A-aku…."

Jimin mencoba tidak panik, ia menatap sosok kurus itu dengan tatapan terlembut yang ia bisa men membawa tubuhnya duduk untuk merangkul lengan Yoongi. "Ada apa, _hyung_ - _ie_?"

"Aku rasa… kita sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita," Yoongi bersuara lirih, seolah yang ia keluarkan hanya sebuah bisikkan. Sialnya, ruangan yang sepi membuat Jimin mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Tidak bisa melanjutkan? Apa maksudnya itu? Jimin hampir gila meski hanya mendengarnya dengan suara setipis kertas. Ia menarik napasnya, mengatur dirinya agar tidak meledak kapan saja karena—hey, Yoongi adalah hidupnya!

"Jimin—kau mendengarku?"

"Aku mendengarmu, _hyung_."

Suara dingin Jimin membuat seluruh tubuh Yoongi merinding, membayangkan suhu tidak menyenangkan mengaliri seluruh darahnya karena nada suara yang tajam dan beku itu lolos dari bibir Jimin. Yoongi jadi ikut gila karena hal sesederhana putus. Oh, tidak, putus bukan hal sederhana bagi mereka, hubungan mereka terlalu indah untuk sekedar berakhir.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" Jimin bertanya ambigu, tapi Yoongi tahu makna dari pertanyaan itu.

Yoongi mencoba menguatkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya berbicara lirih, "kau adalah alasan dari semua perpisahan ini, Jimin-ah. Aku sudah tidak benar-benar menyukaimu, kali ini aku menyukai orang lain yang rasanya lebih baik daripada kau."

Bukan, itu bukan kalimat yang Yoongi buat. Jimin yakin yang ada dihadapannya bukan seorang Min Yoongi yang ia sayangi. Meski sosok Yoongi adalah orang yang selalu berkata tajam dan membuat semua orang mampu teriris hatinya, tapi jawaban seperti itu jelas bukan _style_ Yoongi—bukan sama sekali.

Tubuh kurus itu beranjak, merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dan kusut karena ia gunakan untuk berbaring tadi. Ia meraih tasnya yang ada di meja dan melangkah ke luar. Jimin sempat berpikir untuk menangis keras dan meneriaki Yoongi, tapi sepertinya mengikuti Yoongi dan menahannya terasa jauh lebih masuk akal kali ini.

"menyingkir, Park Jimin," nada tajam Yoongi membuat Jimin terdiam, ia sungguhan tidak mengerti dengan Yoongi. Apa karena ini ia tadi tidak membalas semua ucapan _saranghae_ atau apapun yang berisi pernyataan betapa ia menyayangi Yoongi? Hanya meninggalkan gumaman tidak jelas dan memainkan jemarinya di punggung Jimin.

Jimin nyaris tidak percaya, tapi saat ia melongok ke bawah apartemennya dan menemukan sosok berambut _mint_ itu naik ke sebuah mobil yang dibawa orang entah siapa, Jimin pikir orang itu adalah orang sialan yang membuat setengah jiwanya hilang begitu saja. Dan Jimin bersumpah akan meraih kembali jiwanya yang direnggut orang lain.

—

Heol. Aku berpikir buat bikin ini series, tapi kayanya bukan series deh. Ini macam cerita, dengan 3 bagian. Yang pertama dan kedua itu yang 'true' dan 'untrue' nya. Yang perlu dicari adalah—mana yang true, mana yang untrue? Anggap aja tebak tebakan gitu. Nah, nanti di chapter ketiga adalah kelanjutan dari cerita yang 'true' itu. Jadi yang 'untrue' ini ntar hanya semacam bayangan doang. Nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama kejadian yang di true dan kelanjutan true ini.


	2. chapter 2

_©crownacre, 2015_

 **TRUE UNTRUE  
** _ **Jimin rela membuat dirinya terlihat buruk jika itu untuk Yoongi**_

 _MinYoon Fanfiction_

 _romance, hurt/comfort | T Rated | format!flashfic_

 _ **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**_

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada berada di atas kasur sambil memeluk tubuh kurus Yoongi saat hujan sedang turun begini, rasanya harinya jadi begitu hangat meski suhu kali ini sedang rendah. Jimin pikir ia adalah orang paling bahagia karena memiliki sosok Yoongi dalam dekapannya ketika sekelilingnya dingin, jadi ia bisa meraih kebahagiaan sederhana pada tubuh kurus Yoongi daripada siksaan suhu yang tidak menyenangkan.

Yoongi sendiri memang pada dasarnya sangat menyukai pelukan hangat Jimin, bahkan rasanya ia siap menukar apapun asal tetap mendapati rengkuhan dari lengan kekar itu dan bisikan lembut yang manis dari kekasihnya. Semua bisikan manis sampai bisikan panas yang Jimin lontarkan adalah kebahagiaan sederhana yang mampu membuat Yoongi tidak perlu kebahagiaan berlimpah dari hal apapun.

"Senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu di akhir minggu ini," Yoongi menggumam dalam dekapan Jimin, napasnya lolos dengan cara yang melegakan lewat saluran pernapasan yang membuat orang yang mendekapnya ikut tersenyum mendapasi napas menyenangkan itu.

Selama dua minggu mereka memang jarang bertemu, Jimin jadi sibuk dengan urusannya yang katanya tentang kuliah dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk bermain bersama teman yang juga _rapper underground_ di pinggir kota, di daerah _slam_ namun cukup bagus untuk digunakan sebagai tempat berkumpul. Yoongi mati kebosanan selama tiga hari awalnya, menunggu sosok kekasihnya masuk ke kamar dengan senyum lebar bukan suatu hal menyenangkan meski akhirnya begitu bahagia. Itu sebabnya ia memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama temannya. Jimin pulang nyaris larut tiap hari, terkadang Yoongi sudah tertidur saat Jimin pulang. Yoongi penasaran apa yang dikerjakan kekasihnya itu, tapi jika itu tentang kuliah mungkin bukan sebuah masalah, Jimin juga punya kehidupan yang tidak seharusnya bersama dia terus.

Akhirnya di sabtu malam Jimin pulang cepat, menenteng banyak sekali jajanan dalam dua kantung besar dan senyum lebar yang selalu ia berikan pada Yoongi-nya. Ia mengatakan bahwa itu tanda rasa bahagianya karena sudah bisa pulang cepat hari itu dan ingin memakannya bersama sang kekasih. Sayangnya Yoongi tidak setuju, ia lebih memilih menarik Jimin ke kasur dan membawa tubuh itu di atasnya. Membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada rendah yang sensual hingga membuat beberapa godaan pada otak Jimin yang setelah itu berakhir dengan sprei berantakan dan kotor. _Cuddle_ adalah pilihan berikutnya bagi Yoongi, karena memang sangat menyenangkan melakukan hal itu dalam dekapan Jimin saat tubuh sang kekasih telanjang, pun dirinya. Rasa hangat selalu menyelimuti mereka, dan selimut siap menahan kalor agar tidak lolos ke luar hingga tubuh mereka tetap hangat.

Yoongi menggumam lirih, mengatakan dirinya haus. Jimin tentu mendengarnya, jadi dengan senang hati ia meraih satu gelas air mineral yang selalu ada di meja nakasnya lalu disodorkan pada kekasihnya. Yoongi mengerut, ia pikir Jimin akan beranjak sebentar dan mengatakan akan membuatkan coklat hangat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi ia pikir Jimin memang sangat merindukannya sampai tidak mau melepasnya untuk sekedar membuat coklat hangat. Yoongi tersenyum singkat sebelum meneguk minumnya.

Dalam pelukan Jimin, Yoongi terus bercerita, mengatakan tentang betapa membosankan dan menyebalkan harinya tiap ia pulang dan tidak menemukan Jimin lalu akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan padahal ia ingin sekali menunggu sang kekasih. Tentu Jimin tertawa, ia tahu bagaimana kekasihnya tertidur di sofa dengan wajah menggemaskan karena kelelehan dan kesal menjadi satu. Yoongi memang jadi banyak bicara jika sudah bertemu Jimin, suaranya rasanya selalu melonjak-lonjak bahagia dan ingin keluar untuk masuk ke otak Jimin dan berjalan-jalan di sana.

Mereka terlelap, Yoongi yang banyak bicara tertidur lebih dulu dan Jimin menyusul karena matanya sama-sama tidak kuat. Memeluk tubuh kurus itu lebih erat dan mengelus punggungnya sayang, kekasihnya terlihat sangat lelah dan ia perlu memberi kenyamanan agar tubuh sang kekasih jauh lebih baik. Dan Jimin tertidur setelah itu.

Dalam tidur mereka, suara berisik mengusik. Yoongi terbangun lebih dulu untuk meraih ponselnya setelah menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara dari ponselnya, Jimin menyusul bangun karena gerakan yang dalam pelukannya cukup menganggu tidur.

"Ada apa?" Jimin bertanya dengan suara parau karena masih terlalu cepat untuk tubuhnya bangun.

"Pesan," Yoongi menjawab singkat, membuka aplikasi line-nya yang daritadi memang ribut. Temannya pasti memberi _spam_ tidak berguna untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jimin mengangguk paham, ia lalu kembali berbaring karena rasanya terlalu mengantuk dan lelah untuk sekedar menunggu Yoongi kembali ke dalam pelukan.

Yoongi sendiri terbelalak, menatap tak percaya pada ponselnya setelah melihat _spam_ yang dikirimkan temannya. Dia memberi _spam_ untuk hal semacam ini? Apa ia perlu berterima kasih atau merasa kesal? Ia menoleh pada sosok kekasihnya, rambut jingga yang baru-baru ini mengganti warna merah di situ terlihat sama persis dengan yang ada di foto. Apa ini—apa maksudnya ini?

"Jimin," Yoongi mencicit. Yang dipanggil pun mendengung kecil sambil menatapnya setengah sadar. Awalnya ia ingin menggeleng saja, tapi sesuatu harus dibuat jelas sekarang juga. Jadi Yoongi menyodorkan ponselnya, memperlihatkan gambar seseorang dengan rambut coklat gelap dan rambut jingga khas milik Jimin. "Apa ini, Jimin-ah?"

Jimin masih setengah sadar, jadi ia mencoba membuka matanya lebih lebar dan mempertajam penglihatannya karena apa yang ada di ponsel Yoongi memaksanya otaknya untuk bekerja. Saat retinanya sudah mendapat bayangan apa yang disodorkan padanya, Jimin mengerang tipis. Menggumamkan kata sial dan matanya berkilat tidak baik. Ia mendongak pada sosok Yoongi yang terduduk di kasur, kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. "Kau sudah melihatnya, huh?"

"Melihat—"

"Melihat betapa indahnya Jeon Jungkook bersamaku," Jimin menyeringai. "Selama dua minggu ini aku bersenang senang dengannya dan nyatanya dia memang lebih menyenangkan darimu."

"A-apa? Jimin, kau mengigau?"

"Tidak."

Yoongi menahan napasnya, ia mengenal siapa itu Jeon Jungkook. Seorang angkatan di bawahnya yang penuh dengan senyuman dan gigi kelinci, ia terlihat manis dan begitu mengagumkan karena sangat cerdas dalam banyak hal. Yoongi sendiri tahu bahwa Jeon Jungkook memang indah. Hanya saja… membayakan Jimin bersama seorang Jeon Jungkook—tidak mungkin, Jimin-nya tidak akan melakukan hal segila itu, 'kan?

"Ah, aku pikir aku tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahumu. Temanmu yang baik itu bahkan mau mengirimkan gambarku dan Jungkook padamu," yang lebih muda tersenyum ringan. "Jadi, mungkin kita memang harus berakhir sekarang, _hyung_. Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, kau bisa mencari seseorang lain mulai saat ini. Kau boleh keluar dari apartemenku sekarang atau bisa juga nanti sewaktu sudah pagi, aku mengizinkanmu menginap karena tidak baik keluar larut malam."

Napas Yoongi tercekat, rasanya apa yang Jimin katakan hanya sebuah imajinasi gilanya. Sialnya, saat tangannya mencubiti pahanya, semuanya tetap ada di tempatnya. Semuanya tetap nyata bahkan suara tenang Jimin seolah tanpa dosa itu.

"Aku pergi," Yoongi beranjak, memungut bajunya yang berserakan dan memakainya dengan tergesa. Ia harus segera pergi, meninggalkan hatinya yang hancur karena Park Jimin dan menjauh sebelum air matanya meleleh tanpa bisa dikontrol di hadapan Park Jimin yang sialan.

Jimin melihatnya, rambut _mint_ dengan jaket merah yang tadi dikenakan Yoongi, melihatnya dari atas. Dan ia tersenyum tipis melihat Yoongi masuk ke dalam taksi.

—

Astaga apa apaan ini *flips table* aku gila aaaah. Iya aslinya ga tega sih bikin mereka berpisah, tapi gimana lagi ya… namanya hurt/comfort kalo ga ada pisah pisahnya kan ga bagus juga *grins* maaf untuk update yang lama, liburan begini aku diseret ke sana sini sama keluargaku, jadi susah banget cari waktu buat ngetik. Aku relain waktu buat dimarahin hari ini dan langsung kebut ini setelah diomelin dan mandi.

Next chap yang juga chap terakhir dari cerita ini aku posting nanti malam atau mungkin besok. Aku post secepatnya karena yang itu udah jadi dan aku tau nunggu itu menyebalkan! Ya ya ya~ jadiii, review please? *smiles widely*


	3. Chapter 3

_©crownacre, 2016_

 **TRUE UNTRUE  
** _ **Jimin rela membuat dirinya terlihat buruk jika itu untuk Yoongi**_

 _MinYoon Fanfiction_

 _romance, hurt/comfort | T Rated | format!flashfic_

 _ **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**_

Ini semua hanya permainan takdir dari Tuhan.

Hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi yang kandas jelas sebuah berita mengejutkan, tapi _toh_ pada akhirnya menginjak waktu satu bulan berita itu memudar juga. Meski masih banyak yang memberi komentar buruk pada Yoongi karena kesimpulan bahwa hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi kandas disebabkan si marga Min itu menggandeng seorang siswa jurusan seni yang satu tingkat di bawahnya dengan marga Jung dan berkelakuan mesra sepanjang hari, maka pandangan buruk pada Yoongi jelas tidak akan berakhir.

Semua orang tahu bagaimana Jimin memperlakukan Yoongi dan betapa baik hatinya si pemuda rambut jingga itu, jadi mereka yakin bahwa si rambut _mint_ tega membuat si rambut jingga mati. Iya, Jimin sungguhan terlihat mati, semua orang tahu bagaimana Jimin yang ceria dan secara drastis berubah menjadi Jimin yang tenang bahkan pemurung.

"Aku baik," Jimin selalu mengatakan itu pada Taehyung, memberinya satu senyuman sederhana untuk sekedar memberi tahu bahwa ia yakin dirinya baik baik saja. Iya, dia hanya yakin, tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak.

"Kau tidak," Taehyung sendiri selalu menjawabnya begitu. Mengatakan bahwa betapa tidak baiknya Park Jimin di matanya saat ini, terlalu gila jika ada yang mengamini bahwa Jimin baik baik saja.

Setiap hari selalu begitu, apa yang Jimin lakukan hanya beragkat, mendengarkan, dan pulang setelahnya. Tidak ada kegiatan lebih penting daripada itu, pikirnya. Jika biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktu di kantin kampus sekalian makan siang, sekarang baginya masakan sendiri tidak buruk juga. Jimin tidak payah soal memasak, tapi tidak baik juga, setidaknya karena itu ia bisa melatih kemampuannya daripada terus menggesek kartunya untuk membeli makanan siap saji.

"Jimin pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Yoongi."

Suara itu menyambutnya di kantin kampus, membuat napasnya setengah tercekat. Masih saja pembahasan soal hubungannya dengan sang mantan kekasih yang meninggalkannya di apartemen sendiri. Apa satu bulan tidak cukup untuk mereka membicarakan dirinya? Ia jadi bertanya-tanya seberapa besar pamor hubungannya dan sang mantan kekasih dulu ketika masih saling bergandengan tangan.

"Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu diri sampai berani mencium bibir Hoseok di depan umum."

Oh—ciuman lagi, ya?

Jimin mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok Yoongi tengah tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah. Jimin kenal rona itu, rona manis kemerahan yang selalu begitu cantik tiap si rambut _mint_ meninggalkan satu kecupan pada wajahnya—wajah, entah bagian manapun selama itu berada pada wajahnya. Dia manis sekali. Bahkan meski senyuman dan rona indah itu bukan untuk dan karenanya, Jimin tetap sangat mengagumi keindahan yang Yoongi pancarkan.

"Hey," seseorang merangkul leher Jimin dari belakang, memberi sapaan khas Taehyung dengan satu cubitan pada pinggang. "Memperhatikannya lagi? Tsk—kau lemah sekali."

Taehyung selalu mengatakan Jimin lemah karena selalu terpesona pada apa yang Yoongi lakukan meski pemuda itu sudah melukai hati Jimin banyak kali. Iya, hanya dalam sebulan, luka menyakitkan sudah banyak tergores pada hati Jimin. Awalnya Taehyung menganggap itu karena perasaan Jimin yang terlalu besar, tapi nyatanya Jimin memang sangat lemah oleh Min Yoongi meski seorang Min Yoongi mengajukan surat untuk mengajak perang. Jimin siap langsung mati tertembak di detik pertama jika lawannya adalah Min Yoongi, ia siap tidak melawan meski nyawanya yang harus melayang.

Ini semua hanya permainan takdir dari Tuhan.

Malam itu Jimin sudah bersiap tidur, mengancingkan pakaian tidurnya dan menepuk-tepuk pelan bantalnya agar nyaman ditiduri. Hanya saja, suara bel tanda ada tamu mengusik kegiatan Jimin. Ia pikir itu Taehyung, jadi dengan gontai ia melangkah ke luar kamar dan membuka pintu malas-malasan.

Sialnya, yang ia dapati tidak setinggi Taehyung, hanya beberapa senti di bawah Taehyung, tapi itu membuat matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan orang itu. Itu Min Yoongi, dengan rambut seperti permen _mint_ dan senyuman setengah hati yang memilukan. Jimin sempat mengerutkan kening, tapi belum sempat bertanya karena tubuh itu sudah memeluknya dengan erat hingga seluruh suaranya terikat di tenggorokan— _speechless_.

"Maafkan aku," Yoongi menggumam lirih, mengatakannya sepenuh hati hingga seluruh tubuh Jimin luluh. Terlalu lembut sampai rasanya ingin terbang.

Itu bukan nada suara yang biasa Yoongi lontarkan sejak meninggalkan apartemennya beberapa waktu lalu, nada itu kembali pada Yoongi sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri. Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan suara halus Yoongi kembali keluar dan menghipnotis diri Jimin?

Jimin mengulurkan satu cup berisi coklat hangat dan _marshmallow_ , Yoongi menerimanya dengan ucapan terima kasih lirih di sela-sela isakannya. Suara isakan itu mengiris seluruh hati Jimin, tapi tiap tangannya berniat meraih sosok Jimin, suara isakan itu makin keras. Seolah tangannya bisa menyakiti Yoongi lebih dari apapun.

"Aku seharusnya tidak percaya Hoseok—" suara itu lolos setelah satu cup berisi coklat hangat tersisa seperempat dan dengan _marshmallow_ yang habis. "Dia memiliki seseorang yang juga ia rangkul di belakangku. Lalu untuk apa aku mempercayainya?"

Jimin sempat tidak paham, tapi ia langsung mengerti makna racauan Yoongi. Yoonginya disakiti oleh seorang Hoseok, rasanya tangannya siap mengayun kapan saja pada wajah panjang Hoseok yang selalu tersenyum dengan angkuh di hadapannya.

"Jimin-ah, kenapa aku begitu jahat?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jimin tersentak, secara reflek ia menggeleng dan menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengatakan tidak. Sungguhan tidak ada aura jahat pada Yoongi di matanya, jadi ia mengelak dengan pasti. "Kau tidak jahat, _hyung_."

Bagi Jimin, Yoongi adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Ia yang dulu tidak lagi percaya pada cinta karena keluarganya yang hancur berkeping-keping dan membuatnya hidup mandiri sejak tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama mengubah segala jalan pikirnya. Tidak ada artinya cinta jika harus hancur dan pergi meninggalkan. Tapi senyuman Yoongi yang cerah di hari penerimaan mahasiswa baru membuat Jimin seperti tersentak, jantungnya berdetak menyenangkan dan darahnya berdesir halus. Rasanya begitu indah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Jimin menemukan jatuh cinta sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan di otaknya lewat sahabatnya Kim Taehyung, dan sejak saat itu ia memutuskan untuk mencoba membangun perasaan cinta yang baru, yang sempat beku bahkan mati di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu melindungiku, Jimin-ah? Aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu banyak."

Benar. Yoongi memang menyakiti Jimin terlalu banyak, tapi hati Jimin menolak segala rasa benci yang mencoba mengusik perasaan tulus yang Jimin simpan baik untuk Yoongi. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa untuk membalas rasa sakit di hatinya, jadi melindungi Yoongi adalah pilihan terbaik baik Jimin.

"Mengatakan bahwa Hoseok sudah lama menyukaiku dan ia menemukan fotomu mencium seorang gadis semester pertama, apa ada orang yang rela membuat dirinya buruk padahal sudah disakiti selain kau?"

"Kau, _hyung_ ," Jimin menggumam lirih, menatap sosok Yoongi yang kini memberi tatapan bingung. "Bagiku kau juga melindungiku. Makin menunjukkan kemesraan dan membuatku telihat menyedihkan, kau juga dengan sengaja membuat dirimu terlihat jahat di mata orang-orang. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau mendengar segala komentar nyirnyir tentangmu, tapi kau mencoba mengabaikannya."

Harusnya Yoongi ingat bahwa Jimin memang sangat peka. Harusnya Yoongi ingat bahwa Jimin memang pintar tentang dirinya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Terima kasih masih mengingatku dan memutuskanku sebagai tempatmu bersandar ketika kau merasa akan tumbang. Terima kasih kau mau percaya padaku untuk menopangmu ketika tubuhmu akan ambruk."

Bukannya Jimin semurah itu, hanya saja Jimin memang terlalu lemah jika itu tentang Yoongi. Dan Yoongi—ia hanya tidak sadar betapa ia membutuhkan Jimin.

Ini adalah permainan takdir dari Tuhan, mencoba memberi tahu Yoongi bahwa Jimin adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya lewat perpisahan dan pendorongan penuh untuk Jimin selama satu bulan. Tuhan tahu setelah itu Yoongi akan jauh lebih menyayangi Jiminnya. Karena Tuhan itu adil, maka perasaan menggebu Jimin tentu harus dibalas dengan sama besarnya oleh Yoongi.

 _Esoknya, Yoongi terbangun dalam pelukan Jimin. Menyadari bahwa perpisahannya dengan Jimin adalah sebuah mimpi—karena ia tahu ia tidak akan meninggalkan Jiminnya sendiri._

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau mengirimkan mimpi yang terbaik yang belum pernah Yoongi bayangkan._

—fin—

Intinya cuma satu, saya ga tega buat bikin MinYoon berpisah. Jadi memutuskan buat putar arus dan bikin semuanya **untrue**. Semuanya harus untrue karena MinYoon nggak boleh pisah *criying* mereka harus selalu bersama! Jadi bangunnya Yoongi itu bukan sehabis dia nangis, tapi setelah kegiatan this-and-that nya sama si Jimin di part pertama. Ok. Ok. Terlalu maksa endingnya karena emang nggak sesuai rencana, tapi lebih happy ending kan daripada sesuai rencana? *grining* say yes say yes aaah—beneran! Mereka nggak boleh pisah.

Btw, sebenernya yang aku niatin true itu yang pertama. Dari summary-nya aja ya, kan si Jimin ini rela bikin dia keliatan buruk demi Yoongi, jadi yang kedua itu cuma karangan si Jimin biar orang ngiranya dia yg jahat dan Yoongi udah nemuin orang yg jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya.  
Dia yang ditinggal, Yoongi yang pergi. Dan yang part dua bagian Jimin ketawa waktu Yoongi tanya foto tentang Jimin sama Jungkook, itu semua cuma pikiran Jimin. Dia cerita gitu ke temennya, kasih tau kalo dia yang pergi dari Yoongi, dia yang dorong Yoongi ngejauh, karena _**dia rela buat dirinya kelihatan buruk asal itu buat Yoongi**_. Jimin terlalu sayang Yoongi. Dan karena aku buat semuanya untrue, jadi sebenernya mimpi itu cuma buat kasih lihat Yoongi betapa sayangnya Jimin ke dia. begitulah. semoga kalian paham... karena aku bingung harus jelasin gimana lagi :')

Makasih ya udah mau nunggu dan mau tinggalin review buat fiksi ini~ luv luv buat kalian yang mau baca *insert love emoji* makasih banyaaak buat kalian! Kedepannya aku bakal bikin ff yang lebih baik lagi deh karena aku tau ini masih belum bagus XD

omong-omong, happy new year!


End file.
